


Mending Seams

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x04, Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can they be soulmates if they are so bad at communicating?  The one where Kurt threatens to steal Blaine's title as King of Deflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Seams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/gifts).



Kurt is just coming up out of the subway station when his phone buzzes with a text.

6:45 p.m.  
Blaine: I’m tired of being naked at school.

Blaine’s message strikes Kurt as a little odd, but knowing it was Gaga/Katy Perry week in glee, not that odd. Kurt figures Blaine is just teasing him, so he plays along.

6:57 p.m.  
Kurt: What??

6:59 p.m.  
Blaine: I’ll tell you all about it during our Skype date tonight. See you at ten, right?

7:00 p.m.  
Kurt: Not fair.

7:01 p.m.  
Blaine: I’ve got to give you some incentive not to blow me off tonight. (Just kidding, I know you were really busy with work last night).

Kurt cringes a little and tries to keep it light. He did skip their Skype date last night, and it wasn’t entirely because he was busy with work.

7:03 p.m.  
Kurt: OK, I can wait. But it better be good. See you later.

That night their ten o’clock Skype date starts right on time, and Blaine quickly fills Kurt in on the glee club’s latest Katy Perry number, loincloths and all. The conversation veers into a discussion of the pros and cons of emulating a famous artist’s look versus making it your own, and then Kurt launches into a detailed description of Isabelle’s reaction to some sketches a new intern submitted.

Blaine finally interrupts Kurt’s ramble. “So, are you ever going to tell me about Starchild?”

Kurt freezes. Of course, this was going to come up. But he truly doesn’t know what to say. “What do you mean?”

“Ever since Santana sent me the video of his audition, I’ve been waiting for you to mention him. So spill.”

“What do you mean you’ve been waiting for me to mention him?” Kurt tries to buy time. He figures the right words will come any minute. Although it’s been three days since he met Starchild, and the words haven’t come yet.

“Kurt, come on. Every time I mention your band this week you change the topic. It’s like you’re trying to usurp my title as king of deflection. What’s going on?” 

Kurt sighed. “I’m sorry. I got nervous because Santana said I was flirting with him, but I wasn’t, and then I thought you would be, I don’t know…”

“Mad? Because you were being friendly with a good looking guy? Believe me, if there is anyone who has learned how important it is to have friends outside your relationship, it’s me.”

“I know. But I just didn’t want to upset you.”

“Does it upset you that I spent the week dancing around half naked with Sam?” Blaine laughed. “Because it really wasn’t that much fun.”

“No, it doesn’t upset me. I don’t know what I’m talking about.” Kurt looked away from the screen, and crossed his legs in front of him.

There was silence for a moment, and then Blaine reached across the bed and grabbed for something. He proceeded to wave a red pocket square around in front of the computer. 

“Blaine, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” 

“What, do you want to talk about bullfighting? I’m confused.” Kurt’s brain is tired, and he doesn’t think Blaine has let him off the hook for not telling him about Starchild, but maybe he has?

“Way to overthink, Kurt. It’s a red flag. Or, more accurately, I suppose, a crimson flag. You can be the judge.” Blaine stops swooshing the fabric around. “I thought maybe it would be a good idea to have a signal for when we have our little communication problems. Like when one of us isn’t being open about something that’s bothering them, or not really listening to the other person.”

Kurt knew he’s been caught. “Shit, Blaine, why am I doing this again? Why didn’t you call me on it?”

“First off, it really shouldn’t be my responsibility, especially if you know you are doing it.” Blaine paused, and smiled, trying to catch Kurt’s eye. “But I tried to tell you last night when we talked. Instead, if you remember, you spent five minutes berating me for not going to bat for Marley – which actually I did today, thanks to your advice – and then told me you didn’t have time for Skype.”

“But you have to tell me,” Kurt protested. “I just get so caught up in things.”

“I don’t think this was you not noticing that I wanted to talk. This was you hiding something from me that you didn’t want me to hear. I could sort of tell, but at the time I figured it wasn’t that important. I pretty much knew how the Elliott thing was going to turn out, I didn’t really need the details. But when I thought about it today, I realized the important part wasn’t whether he got into the band or not, but that you were afraid to talk to me about him.”

“I love you so much,” Kurt said softly. “I want us to be okay. I didn’t want you to think I liked him, and feel unloved, or insecure, or something. And I didn’t want to even think it, or say it, because I don’t like to believe that we have any seams.”

“Seams?”

“You know, weak spots. Places where we could come apart.”

“But you are a magician with fabric. You could just put us back together,” Blaine joked easily. “And isn’t it better if something splits at the seams, where you know it might happen, and where it is easier to fix?”

Kurt responded with a little laugh. “Fine. So it’s not a perfect metaphor.”

“But maybe it is. We know we kind of suck at communicating, it’s been a challenge for us ever since I managed to overlook the fact that my best friend was crushing on me. And since we know it’s a weak spot, we can work on it. We can look out for, I don’t know, loose threads or little tears, and mend them before they get too big. Right?”

“Oh my god, Blaine, you are the cutest. How do I even deserve you?”

“We’re soulmates, remember? It’s a done deal.” Blaine smiled widely, his eyes sparkling.

“How can we be soulmates if we are so bad at communicating?”

“I guess we always figured it out. Maybe in a past life we were mindreaders or something.”

“Maybe that’s it.” Kurt looked around the room. “Wait a sec, I’ll be right back.” When Kurt returns, he has something bright red and lacy in his hand, and he shakes it at Blaine.

“Kurt, is that a bra?”

“Um, yeah, it was the first red thing I saw.”

“Why exactly do you have that? I’m guessing it’s Santana’s…?”

“I kind of lost a bet, and my punishment was letting her hang her stuff to dry in my room. I’ve got more space than she does. But hey, I think you won your title back!”

“My title?” Blaine asked.

“King of deflection. We’re not going to talk about Santana’s underthings, or past lives. We’re going to talk about making sure you’re ok with this whole Starchild thing.”

“I am, Kurt, I really am. Don’t you know I want you to have friends? You should be surrounded by people who love you – you’re awesome, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled, but he figured he might as well work this one through. “But it doesn’t make you worry? Me hanging out with a cute, talented, very likely gay guy?”

“Should it?”

“No, absolutely not,” Kurt says firmly.

“Then I’m not worried. And don’t you worry about me so much. I’m a lot more resilient than I was six months ago. I know myself better now. And I think we know each other better now, too.” Blaine thinks back on the many conversations he and Kurt had leading up to their “farewell picnic” in the McKinley courtyard. “We talked about this. It wasn’t me being jealous that did me in – it was me feeling alone. And I know I don’t need to feel that way anymore.”

“You don’t, baby, you really don’t.” Kurt scoots closer to the computer. ““I can’t tell you how much I wish you were here right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kurt sighed. “But regardless, I promise I won’t keep things from you, even if I think you won’t want to hear them.”

“You know those are probably the most important things to tell me, right?”

“What, you don’t like hearing the gossip from Santana?” Kurt rolls his eyes. “She may have toned it down a bit, but that girl still loves to stir up trouble.”

“I actually think she’s looking out for us. She really cares about you, Kurt.”

“I should hope so. I let her hang her unmentionables all over my room.”

“As long as they’re gone by the next time I come visit.” Blaine smirked. “Or you never know what might happen. I’ve had some experience with drag this week, you know.”

“Blaine! That is wrong on so many levels.” Kurt tossed Santana’s bra away. 

“Fine. But I’m bringing my Gaga costume.”

“The one with the sparkly tail?”

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Adiwriting, because I adore her Hearing!Verse and how it addresses communication. Please leave a comment - I'm new at this, and I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
